


The world's a stage (so we'll take it by storm)

by Mullk6



Series: The world unknown to us (except one, stop lording your knowledge over us, it got old after the first year) [11]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Collection of Ideas, Don’t copy to another site, That didn't fit anywhere else, it was either this or a fuckton of other timelines ok
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2019-10-22 10:29:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17660981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mullk6/pseuds/Mullk6
Summary: Basically, everything I come up with that doesn't really fit in any of the other timelines, so I put it here.Blame (or thank) Treavellergirl for them aaaaaall...





	1. Blessings for your birthday Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thatch has finally found out Ace's Birthday! Only problem, he asked the Informant. Now the blasted woman has tasked him with booking the ever so elusive Bate Entertainment Company for the party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Background info: Ace stayed on the Ouroboros ship for a month before sailing and is in frequent contact with them, thus knowing where they are when they do their "Entertainment Company" thing

”Aaaaaaargh! This is _impossible_!”

The 2nd Division Commander of the Whitebeard Pirates raised an eyebrow at his fellow commander, who was seemingly having a mental breakdown over a map.

”What's up with Thatch?” he eventually asked, glancing at Marco, who was looking bored at the shenanigans happening not five feet from them. This had probably been going on for a while, then.

”The idiot is trying to track down the Bate Entertainment Company. It's proven to be a much bigger task than he first anticipated. I did warn him, yoi.”

Ace fought the snicker attempting to burst through. Ho boy, Thatch had no idea what he had gotten himself into. Honestly, those guys never had a set route for their tours and could go for a while before putting on another performance, making it even more difficult to track them. Not to mention the fact that no one knew what their ship looked like. There was a good reason for that, and it wasn't even like they were consciously hiding their tracks.

But, if Thatch was really that desperate, Ace wondered why he hadn't just asked for help. Any help. Hell, it was a wonder he hadn't thought to call the Informant... then again, she had a _reputation_ when it came to payments...

Eh, maybe he should take pity on the chef, though he did wonder just why he wanted to track them down so badly. He'd been on the Den Den with Edwina about a week ago, so he knew where they were heading next.

Sliding beside the frustrated man, Ace grinned as he snatched the map and waited for Thatch to look at him. Once he did, the Logia sing-songed ”Rumor has it~”

Hey, he'd been stuck for a month on a ship with a constantly singing crew. Something was bound to stick. Well, stuck was relative, it wasn't like he'd really tried to leave...

Thatch looked torn between amusement and exasperation ”Alright, you little sneak, what have you got?”

No one really knew where Ace got his information from and the Logia wasn't sharing, but they'd learned not to question his so called rumors by now. And if Ace was interrupting him when trying to plot out the Bate's most probably route, then it had to be about them. He'd take anything he could get at this point.

Ace waved the map idly, smiling even wider ”The Rilla is sailing to Fishman Island~”

The tall-haired chef tried to swipe back his map, but his half-hearted attempts didn't let him snatch it from the younger Commander ”And the Rilla is?”

”Name of their ship, of course~”

Thatch really didn't like when Ace got into his singing moods, he sounded way too smug when he did, but he'd take it. The only way he'd sound more smug would be if he kept saying 'I now something you don't know~' on a loop for a few minutes. Besides, Ace had no idea he'd just helped Thatch with his own Birthday party, which Thatch had braved The Informant for the date.

Worth it. Even if the Informant's payment was to hire the Bate Entertainment Company for the bash. He'd have taken a boatload of chocolate instead of this any day. But oh well, he'd sealed his fate when he'd called the woman.

Now, he just had to get to Fishman island before or during the time Bate was there. Fun.

Oh well, no time like the present.

Damn. Thatch had to admit, he'd never thought he'd be missing all that much for not having seen a single show by them. But damn. They were _good_. Especially with only _seven actors_ doing all the roles. Sure, the immersion was ruined a little by the fact you could tell which actors were playing which characters, but once you got past that you could definitely see the talent behind it. Though honestly, Thatch wondered where the hell they got their ideas and if he could get away with calling Ace a Hobbit even though he was way taller than the fictional beings in the play, which was apparently supposed to be three plays but Bate had decided to pull all three as a special for the Royalty of Fishman island. No one was complaining, even though the showing was ungodly long. He wondered how the theater group was still going- never mind, he could smell coffee. And a lot of it. He also really wanted to shield surf now, but if he got injured doing it and Bate left while he suffered a concussion he'd never live it down.

The 4th Division Commander waited until there were less people around after the show had ended before approaching anyone from the company. They were already dismantling the stage and the man had to admit it was impressive how easily it folded up into a smaller space and smaller pieces. It was obvious they were professionals. Or at the very least good at what they did. The brunette overseeing the labour seemed like a good option in approaching them.

”Yo,” Thatch called once he was close enough, catching the girl's attention. She couldn't be older than Ace, he thought as he continued ”I'd like to book you guys for a birthday party on New Years, who do I need to talk to?”

The girl opened her mouth in understanding and nodded, before turning and calling ”Hey, we got a booking!”

There was a faint call of ”A'ight!” and some rustling and crashing before a black haired guy appeared from behind some boxes with a clipboard ”Got it!”

The brunette he handed it to did not look amused ”You're a walking catastrophe, you know that right?” she deadpanned as she turned to face Thatch again.

The raven walked away with a huff, probably to resume whatever he'd been doing previously.< p/>

The brunette ignored him and instead handed Thatch the clipboards and a pen ”Fill that out would you? We can talk specifics after that.”

The Whitebeard nodded, clicking the pen and turning his gaze to the questionnaire he'd been handed ”Alright.”

He had to admit, the text was pretty straightforward with mostly just checking the correct box and a few places that required actual writing.

**This is a party for : **  
**Pirates [ ]**  
**Marines [ ]**  
**Civilians [ ]**

**Catering : Yes [ ] No [ ]**

**People in attendance : ______**

**D's in attendance : ______**

**Secret D in attendance, do not reveal : Yes [ ] No [ ]**

**Performance/s :**  
**Song [ ]**  
**Dance [ ]**  
**Play [ ]**  
**Other, what? (Further negotiation required)_____________________________**

**What kind of party are you hosting? : ______________________________________**

And so on it went, asking for detail about the person the party was for, if it was a party meant for a specific person at all, allergies if BEC was required to do catering, which he'd already answered ”no” to, where and when the party was to be held and so on.

He wondered how much needed to be discussed further as he handed the clipboard back so that the brunette could read it.

Eventually she spoke ”Whitebeards, huh. In that case I'm so glad we don't need to do catering. I assume it's just the main ship that will be attending, then?”

”Yup,” Thatch said, popping the p as he spoke ”We rarely meet up, all of us, but New Years is often a leave period where a lot of us go back to our home islands. The Moby is gonna be at Foodvalten this year, though.”

The Bate member nodded ”When you say New Years, is the birthday in December or January?”

”January 1st, I'm gonna make everyone shout Happy Birthday instead of New Year, Ace is gonna be so surprised! I guess it would be best if you start your thing pretty much immediately after that, for maximum effect.”

The brunette smirked at him ”I like the way you think. So, are you gonna have the party on shore or on deck? Either is fine, it's just that setting up the stage on deck would take a lot more effort and sneaking around, so we'd need help on that front.”

Thatch rubbed his chin at that ”... Shore, I guess, I'm sure I can get you some help in the set-up anyway.”

The brunette nodded again ”Alright, considering the fact you crossed only ”Song” and we don't need to do catering, not to mention we have an infinite Log Pose for Foodvalten already, the end sum will be 3,000 Beli. Payment can be made after the performance if you can't pay upfront.”

Thatch was surprised by the low price, but didn't comment and paid upfront. He'd brought way more money than that, with Oyaji's permission, but he was glad he didn't need to spend it all. He received a receipt of his ”purchase”, which also meant he could prove that he'd booked them for the party if they failed to show up.

He wondered how many people had tried to make fuss over them not appearing even though they'd never been actually booked. Oh well, at least the Informant couldn't rip him a new one, he had proof that he'd paid the toll!

Still a weird payment, if you asked him.

Thatch had no idea how hard he'd just been duped.

**Tbc...**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edwina 23, brunette, light brown eyes, 165 cm.  
> Freerunning, parkour, gymnast, krav maga.  
> Captain
> 
> Alexia 18, brunette, hazel eyes, 150 cm, slim.  
> Kickboxing, parkour, gymnast and aikido.  
> First Mate.
> 
> Lisa 22 Blond, blue eyes, 175 cm.  
> Amateur gymnast, swimmer.  
> Sniper.
> 
> Jim 26 ravenette, blue eyes, 170 cm, muscled.  
> Karate (black belt), freerunning, kendo and judo.  
> Swordsman.
> 
> Jonas 31, blond, green eyes, 200 cm, wide & muscled.  
> Streetfighter, rock-climber.  
> Inventor.
> 
> Leo 27, ginger, dark brown eyes, 172 cm, slim swimmer's build.  
> Judo, swimmer, runner.  
> Doctor.
> 
> Marcus 25, light brown hair, hazel eyes, 171 cm, runner's build.  
> Best swimmer and diver among the crew, parkour, runner.  
> Cook.


	2. Blessings for you birthday Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Exactly what it says on the tin. Ace's Birthday Party, after Thatch does some more plotting.

The 4th Division had really outdone themselves, Ace thought as he looked around at all the food available and the decorations were obviously Izo's work. There was even a countdown clock that was nearing zero. Last year's party hadn't been this big or bright, not to mention that they were entirely on the beach rather than the Moby. Ace didn't mind, they partied on the ship often enough, but he didn't understand why Thatch had insisted on completely off-ship this year. Oh well, he wasn't complaining, less risk of him falling overboard and into water during one of his narcoleptic fits. He was careful about it, it rarely happened anymore!

Now, if only he could get his hands on the notes Thatch kept reading and forcing what seemed like everybody except him to memorize. Ace was curious, damnit! It's not like he particularly liked reading, but he hated being out of the loop. Only reason he hadn't snatched the papers out of anyone's hands was the grumbling of 'You're better off not knowing.' that everyone with them kept telling him when asked. He was sure Thatch was plotting something, but he wasn't sure if he wanted to know. On one hand, Thatch had some great ideas sometimes, on the other hand... those ideas often got him in trouble with Marco. Ace didn't really want to add to his own darkening mood as that stupid date approached.

Ace grinned when Thatch started the countdown even though it was half-a-minute away, but that man was always overly enthusiastic about everything. Counting down to midnight had never been a thing Ace did, and not just due to the fact that he hadn't ever owned a watch. Luffy tended to conk out at about 11 and... Ace had never really looked forward to his birthday. Which was why he had yet to tell anyone of the date. The others were starting to join in on the countdown now and Ace just sat back until the counter hit ten before joining in himself.

”Ten, nine, eight, seven, six,”

His birthday was never something to be celebrated, really,

”five, four three,”

but Ace could celebrate New Year with his brothers without much thought.

”two, one, HAPPY BIRTHDAY!”

Ace froze as the words registered in his mind, before whirling to face Thatch, because it was obviously Thatch who had somehow found out, sputtering ”Wha- ho- _who told you_?”

Thatch managed to somehow look unimpressed eves as he smiled smugly at the Fire Logia ”I practically sold my soul for the damn information since you weren't telling, which reminds me-”

Music started from somewhere in the sea of people and his family started singing, in various states of drunkenness, causing Ace to realize that's what Thatch had been forcing everyone to memorize.

”[Blessings for your birthday](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eP0lOTsVt0o)  
Blessings for your everyday  
Keep on facing forwards till the very end of each day!”

That, that was not your standard 'Happy Birthday' and Ace had no idea where the hell they'd got the song from, but it made him a strange kind of homesick. He wasn't missing a place, rather, he was missing people.

”That is the proof that you are still alive...”

Ace wasn't ashamed to say he was tearing up, not just because of how much effort Thatch had put into this, but also the song. It was hitting him in all the wrong places, damnit. And how the hell could they possibly have gotten a birthday song that fit so well? No one on the crew could possibly know, right?

”Thank you very much for being born, we all wish to say...”

Ace had sat down on a rock about the height of a chair, face buried in his hands as his shoulders shook. He could have sworn he heard someone say something about checking if he was actually crying or if they were happy tears, but he could be bothered to care.

Damnit, they couldn't possibly know what they were doing to him!

”So keep eating well  
And sleeping well  
And playing well  
And learning well  
Speak free as well  
Fight your battles well  
Having just a normal everyday!

Even if you can’t cry  
Even if you can’t laugh  
Even if you can’t sing  
Or can’t do anything  
Even if you can’t love  
Even if you are not loved  
Even if so please keep living on!”

”Fucking bastards, all of you.” Ace hiccuped unconvincingly, his face unobstructed and one hand running through his hair, his smile and tears fully visible.

He was ungodly happy and he hated that they'd actually managed making him feel like that on his birthday. It should matter, damnit! But still Thatch had somehow found out and had acquired this fucking song and god Ace wanted to hug _and_ strangle him so bad!

When the song finally came to a close, Ace found Thatch looking at him with a thoughtful expression ”Y'know, when she said it would make you cry, I didn't believe her. Now I'm wondering how the hell she could be so sure!”

There were a lot of mutters of agreement at that, but Ace didn't get a chance to question his fellow Commander.

There was a woosh sound from behind him, causing him to turn around just in time to see what he'd thought to be a dune of sand reveal itself to be sand-coloured cloth that had been obscuring a [stage](https://mullk6.tumblr.com/image/186563602712). Just after the tarp had been dragged off of most of the raised platform, a pair of tubes at either end started shooting fire, blinding everyone to any movement on stage. Once the fire shut off, music started playing instead and Ace finally caught a glimpse of the people on stage, causing him to bark out a laugh of amusement and exasperation.

Honestly? He really should have seen this coming.

Then he recognized the song and his blood froze, knowing they had to have tailored their ”Play-list” just for him, that's just how they worked.

Which... would mean they knew. But how could they possibly know? And for how long?

Oh well, he'd question 'Wina later.

Speaking of the singer/drummer/guitarist, the brunette stepped up to the mic with a wide smirk, her hair loose and her hat who-knows-where, and started to sing.

”[Conceived by the god of thunder](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HjOWS4vJykI)  
Walking on the earth  
Born and raised by Viking brethren  
Soon he'll rule the world”

They'd sung this before, on their bonfire nights. Ace hadn't thought much of it, since it seemed to be one of 'Wina's favourite songs, but he knew this crew well enough that he was sure this was done on purpose. The whole crew often used songs to convey stuff rather than just talking. Which, right now, meant only one thing.

”Bastard son of Odin  
Born to kick your ass  
Bastard son of Odin  
Living hard and driving fast  
Bastard son of Odin  
Sworn to fight and die  
Bastard son of Odin  
To Valhalla soon will ride”

Ace had learned pretty quickly how to decipher their song-choices and the message right now was pretty clear.

They knew whose blood ran through his veins.

And it seemed like they didn't give a damn.

Covering his eyes, Ace let out a wet laugh, hiding his tears. These guys.... there really was no beating them, was there? Knowing 'Lexia, they'd known ever since he'd stepped off their ship, if not before. Yet they hadn't said anything, or acted any different. Instead, they had prepared him for the world, he realized now.

His crying turned into actual laughter when the crew started singing ”[Pyromania](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EsdXPPp8dNk)”. He really should have expected that they'd add _all_ the songs about fire into the mix, really, he should. His brothers noticed the theme by the time ”[Fire and Forgive](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2aRFR5s4HwM)”, ”[Burn](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CGyEd0aKWZE)”, ”[Playing with fire](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xqDnxKGFK1Q)” and ”[Feed the Flames](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=utC9jmjp6gg)” had been played. Took them long enough. Though it might've been the fact that they'd also sprinkled in “[Wolf in sheep's clothing](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SJkj3DgW8Y0)”, “[Brother](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7UtVTqzdyKc)”, “[See you again](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RgKAFK5djSk)” and “[Bullet](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lP077RitNAc)” had something to do with it.

Or maybe they really just were that unobservant.

Well, Marco seemed to have noticed by the second fire-themed song. Friggin' smug bird.

As ”Feed the Flames” tapered off, Ace noticed the smug smile 'Wina was sending his way. Feeling a creeping dread in the back of his head, the 2nd Division Commander mouthed ”No.” at her, pointing a somewhat stern finger at her.

Something he knew very well would do absolutely _nothing_ to deter her from whatever mischief heading his way.

And then the music started and Ace knew _exactly_ why the sly banshee was smirking so hard.

Said banshee opened her mouth and Ace was assaulted by what seemed to have become “his song” among the seven-man crew.

“A single thread in a tapestry, though its color brightly shine  
Can never see its purpose in the pattern of the grand design...”

Ace buried his face in his hands with a groan of “Noooooooo....”

“And the stone that sits on the very top of the mountain's mighty face  
Does it think it's more important than the stones that form the base?”

Marco was peering at him worriedly, but the Logia waved him off. He was fine. Really.

“So how can you see what your life is worth  
Or where your value lies?  
You can never see through the eyes of man  
You must look at your life, look at your life through heaven's eyes”

If only 'Wina and 'Lexia would stop trying to get rid of his self-loathing through song. He'd really like to know how they'd deduced his mental state in the first place, anyway.

But still, “'Wina you whooooooore!” Ace called, his voice mostly drowned in the noise his family was making.

Ed heard it, though, if the cackling was anything to go by.

But, even though Ace was very happy about the whole party and the Ouroboros crew turning up, there was a tiny part of him filled with dread. Because there had been many messages in that song lineup. Sure, they'd been masked by all the fire-related songs, but a few of them were not like the other. Most of them could be applied to him, but...

He needed to talk to 'Lexia... about exactly whom on the crew was a _traitor_.


	3. Blessings for you birthday Part 3 (Final part)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ace has questions and Alexia is willing to answer.

After the concert was over and done, the party went on as the Bate Entertainment Company started dismantling the stage, with the help of some of the more sober Whitebeard Pirates. While this was going on, however, one of the lead singers slipped away, unnoticed by most. One of the people who saw her retreat was the person who wanted to have a word with her about her song choices. One of them in particular.

A small tent that had gone unnoticed by the Logia was where he followed her, the orange cloth swishing down behind him.

Alexia was obviously aware of his presence as she leaned against a deceivingly flimsy looking table, before turning around and leaning backwards instead, so that she could face him, a knowing look on her face even as she held her silence. She was really making him do this, huh?

Damn Queen of the Underworld.

Ace sighed, closing his eyes and steeling himself before looking straight at her “Who is it?”

The dark-haired woman's shoulders slumped minutely as she exhaled “I'm sorry, Ace.”

The logia tensed, bringing a hand up to rake through his hair “Please tell me it's not one of the Commanders...” he begged her.

He wouldn't be able to bear it if that was the case.

This certainly caused a reaction. Alexia sprung from her place with an alarmed expression “Oh, no. No, Ace, baby, that's not the case.”

He relaxed into her arms, only slightly calmer, because the other alternative...

“No, no, he's nowhere near that good... but his mere presence on the same ship is bad enough.”

Ace nodded into her hair, choked up “Just one?”

She nodded “Just one.”

Alright, at least there was that, but... “My division?”

A pause.

“I'm so sorry, Ace.”

Ace finally brought his own arms up to embrace his friend and mentor, squeezing her tight enough that she most likely had trouble breathing, but she didn't protest.

She'd always been good at knowing exactly what it was he needed.

“What am I gonna do?” he sounded pathetic to his own ears, but knew she wouldn't judge. It's why he loved her and the rest of the crew so much. Even if they made him feel so small sometimes.

'Lexia finally let go of him and stepped out of his arms as he followed her lead, turning to the side with a small sigh “Now that is a problem, isn't it?” she mused as she twirled a strand of her hair around her fingers “There's very little I can do without raising questions... questions neither of us really want to answer, but if we want to get rid of Whitebeard's traitor before he does any permanent damage...” the information broker trailed off.

Ace sighed, seeing her problem “Yeah, it's not like I have any real reason to call the Informant and the Informant sure as hell ain't gonna call the Whitebeards out of the blue.”

'Lexia smirked at him “Especially not when the 4th Division Commander has already used her services.”

The 2nd Division Commander paused “Wait, _that's_ how Thatch found out my birthday? Mother- _fu_ -!”

The Ouroboros First Mate laughed, the air suddenly much lighter, before she stopped, as if struck by lightning.

Or, in this case, an idea.

She'd obviously come up with a scheme. He knew how her brain worked.

“How willing are you to blatantly lie to your father?”

The question worried and warmed him at the same time, because she was acknowledging his choice of family without question. But she was also asking him to lie to Oyaji...

“I'm listening.”

Marco noticed his fellow Commander slinking off from where he was on the other side of everyone else. It intrigued him, so after a moment of deliberation, and listening in on the conversation going on between the lead singer and Thatch “-No, really, we fished him outta the sea! The little idiot fell asleep and off his little dingy! And then he went and ate a Devil Fruit, as if he wasn't a drowning hazard before!-”, decided to follow him. He almost walked past the small tent, though he'd never tell that to anyone, but got close enough to freeze at what he heard.

“How willing are you to blatantly lie to your father?”

“I'm listening.”

A wave of cold washed over him. No. Ace wasn't- he couldn't be-

Ace wouldn't... betray them... would he?

Was it blackmail? What did this woman have on-

“I assume he knows your heritage.”

Not a question. A statement. The Mythical Zoan crept closer, determined to get the full picture before he did anything rash.

“I told him.”

His brother's voice wavered as he confirmed the woman's assumption.

Said woman let out a satisfied hum, ruffling Marco's feathers, metaphorical as they currently were, before she spoke “That makes things easier. Assume you hear rumors on, say, one of the next islands where you make landfall, a bigger island, makes it more believable, that someone is asking questions about you-know-what. Perhaps you-know-who, as well.”

The Zoan could hear the slightly panicked breaths Ace was making and had to restrain himself from bursting in and stopping- whatever it was that was going on.

“I see you catch my drift. Then, you go and tell Whitebeard. You're scared, obviously, maybe you even hear that it's one of your crewmates asking these questions, you decide. But the point is, you can then ask for permission to call the Informant.”

Marco's thoughts screeched to a halt.

Because, what.

This... had taken on a much different turn from what he'd been expecting.

“And once you make that call, with permission or not, you can ask the damning question:”

“'Is there a traitor amongst the Whitebeards?'”

Silence is what follows, and for a moment Marco wondered if he'd gone deaf, before Ace's voice once again sounds from inside the tent.

“Will you tell me?”

“Do you really want to know?”

Ace must've shook his head, because the woman continued soon after “You've had enough of a shock today, I think. I could tell you, but... would you be able to act normal around him? If you knew that this person was plotting your father's demise, could you really stand still and _not_ try to kill him?”

Marco knew the answer to that question before Ace answered.

“No.”

“Just enjoy your day, Ace. Call if it gets too much, if you can't go through with it. We can take care of it for you and no one has to know there was ever a traitor amongst you. Just an unfortunate accident on a mission. Or shopping trip. Or... well, you get the idea.”

“No, no, I... I can do this. You've done enough.”

Marco dragged a hand down his face, not sure what to do or how to react to this unexpected turn the night, soon early morning, had taken. But he had managed to figure out one thing.

This crew was in some sort of cahoots with The Informant. And The Informant had used them to deliver this... warning... to the one Whitebeard Pirate they had a coincidental, but strong, connection to. Perhaps that was the reason they _had_ done it. Because Ace was part of the crew. A chill ran down his spine at a thought that would haunt him for a while.

_If Ace wasn't part of the crew, there would never have been any warning._

With this in mind, Marco avoided being seen by his brother and let him handle the situation. He'd even help avert any suspicion if it cropped up. Because this might be the only way to keep everyone safe. Let Ace do what he had to in secret.

Because from what he heard, Oyaji's life depended on it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last part of this idea, but suffice to say, it ends with Teach being taken care of, preferably before he has a chance to dispute the idea that he knows about Ace's heritage, because I myself am unclear on whether he was even aware of the fact when he turned him in in Canon.
> 
> Marco helps take down Teach and covers up anything questionable Ace does leading up to the incident.
> 
> Alexia is happy that her scheming worked.
> 
> Thatch doesn't ever realize he's been duped and just accepts the explanation of "We're still running a business here!" as to why they made them pay for performing at their friend's party. Ed will never not laugh at the fact they got paid to attend a party.


End file.
